


Only the Best

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Begging, Community: hpvalensmut, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cunnilingus, Death Eaters, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, It's Bellatrix what do you expect, Jealousy, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Orgasm Denial, Over the Knee, Ownership, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Pansy likes to think that she is better than everyone else, but that makes Bellatrix quite jealous.





	Only the Best

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [hpvalensmut](https://hpvalensmut.livejournal.com). Event: 2011 Exchange.

When the Dark Lord passed over Lucius and Draco Malfoy yet again as he gave out assignments, Pansy Parkinson smirked at her former boyfriend from beneath her hood. Her sneer grew when he looked away from her and stared at his shoes instead.  
  
It was hard for her to believe she had once loved him.  
  
But she had been a weak girl then, one who had childishly thought that her first crush would be her last.  _Pansy Parkinson + Draco Malfoy_  had been scribbled in every schoolbook and at the top of all of her notes, and she had never been more excited than when he had asked her to the Yule Ball in their fourth year. They had been the prince and princess of Slytherin after that; she and everyone else had expected that they would marry after finishing school. It had only taken him four years to see that she cared about him, but that had been okay with Pansy — she knew boys were a bit slow on that sort of thing.  
  
Then everything had gone to hell in their sixth year. Pansy’s dreams of a future as Mrs Draco Malfoy had been crushed when her boyfriend had been unable to carry out the task the Dark Lord had assigned him. As the Dark Lord’s power had increased, Draco and his family had lost theirs, and Pansy had started to wonder if she shouldn’t look elsewhere for a husband.  
  
Although she might not have been the most intelligent girl at Hogwarts, Pansy had more ambition than everyone in Slytherin combined, and as the Malfoys became the pariahs of the wizarding world, she had set Draco aside and let her feelings for him fade.  
  
Now Pansy stood at the side of Bellatrix Lestrange, as her protégé. She stood two steps away from Lord Voldemort, whilst Draco and his father were at the back of the line, lower in favour than even Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
It was with these thoughts in mind that Pansy continued to leer at Draco, a smirk of superiority curving her lips. She had actually  _earned_ her Dark Mark, whereas his had only been given as another way to torment his mother. And whilst the Malfoys had tried to regain their former standing, opportunities had been slim since Harry Potter’s death.  
  
She and Bellatrix were the Dark Lord’s favourites, and Pansy delighted in that knowledge, lording it over Draco every time she could. It was almost as childish as her crush had been, and she knew better, but she didn’t care.  
  
Pansy didn’t notice that Bellatrix was watching out of the corner of her eye, a dark look on her face.  
  


*

  
  
She should have known better, but Pansy took an involuntary step backwards as Bellatrix strode towards her, and she regretted it instantly when the other woman’s eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
‘Disrobe. Now.’  
  
If the speed with which Bellatrix pulled her wand from its wrist sheath hadn’t indicated her anger, the short and clipped tones in which she spoke would have, and Pansy sucked in a fearful breath.  
  
_How will she punish me?_  Pansy wondered as she obeyed, her fingers trembling as they undid the silver clasp of her cloak, and then the leather laces of her robes. Her clothing fell to the stone floor in a whisper of velvet and silk, and she stood nude before Bellatrix, save for a pair of knee-high dragonskin boots.  
  
Bellatrix circled her, tapping her wand threateningly against her palm as she did, and Pansy shivered in nervous anticipation. Her dread grew as Bellatrix continued to stalk around her, like a predator closing in on its prey.  _Will it be the Cruciatus?_  It wasn’t as if Pansy  _liked_  the pain of the torture curse, but it was Bellatrix’s favourite, and using it would likely improve her mood.  
  
And that was something Pansy wanted very much.  
  
‘Owwww!’ Pansy screeched when Bellatrix suddenly grabbed a handful of her hair and used it as a leash to pull her towards the leather sofa in front of the fireplace. Seating herself, Bellatrix patted her lap, and Pansy’s surprise turned to resignation as she positioned herself. She knew from past experience just what the other woman wanted: face down, legs spread slightly, and her arse in the perfect spot for Bellatrix’s hand.  
  
Spanking, whilst humiliating,  _was_  better than the  _Cruciatus._  
  
The first blow came with no warning, hard and sharp, and Pansy bucked in shock, her breasts rubbing against Bellatrix’s thighs. She heard an appreciative laugh before another spank landed on her right bum cheek, and then her left, and as more followed, Pansy lost count. Each smack hurt more than the last as Bellatrix kept up a relentless rain of hits, top to bottom, bottom to top, left to right, right to left. She even struck Pansy with her wand a few times, on the soft skin of her thighs, right under the curve of her arse.  
  
Before long Pansy started to cry, tears dripping down her face and splashing to the stone floor. Her hands clutched fistfuls of Bellatrix’s robes in an attempt to keep from reaching back to rub her sore arse — that was not allowed.  
  
‘P-please!’ Pansy sobbed, her feet kicking against the floor. ‘Please, Bellatrix!’  
  
But Bellatrix ignored her, and Pansy’s stomach lurched in fear. She must really have angered Bellatrix for her to act so. Normally she dragged her play out, taking her time to ‘fully enjoy myself,’ as she liked to say, ‘with my precious Pansy.’  
  
For that was how Pansy had become Bellatrix’s protégé: by becoming her pet.  
  
Squirming, desperate to make the pain stop, Pansy cried, ‘I’m s-sorry, Bellatrix! Please s-stop!’  
  
‘What are you sorry for, Pansy?’ Bellatrix’s voice was calm, as if she didn’t have a naked, crying girl draped over lap. That unnerved Pansy even more; she was used to Bellatrix cooing or teasing her in a singsong voice.  
  
‘I — I don’t know!’  
  
The spanking stopped as suddenly as it started, but as Pansy sighed in relief, Bellatrix said, ‘I saw how you were looking at him. Couldn’t keep your eyes off him, could you?’  
  
_Who is she talking about? I wasn’t staring at the Dark Lord — he’s hers!_ Tensing in fear, Pansy said cautiously, ‘Who?’ Then figuring that being even more respectful would be good, she quickly added, ‘Who, Mistress?’  
  
_‘Draco,’_  Bellatrix spat.  
  
_I knew I shouldn’t have looked at him!_  She was well acquainted with Bellatrix’s jealousy; she had been punished for it before. Bellatrix liked to think that she  _owned_  Pansy, and she did, in a way — Pansy wore a choker with a ‘B’ dangling from it — but it was still hard to put up with sometimes. How could Pansy enjoy being higher in status than Draco when it annoyed Bellatrix so much?  
  
‘I’m s-sorry,’ she sniffed, twisting on Bellatrix’s lap so that she could look at her. ‘I didn’t mean to make you jealous, Mistress. I just wanted to make  _him_  jealous,’ Pansy admitted.  
  
‘Is that so?’ Bellatrix said, gently stroking Pansy’s burning arse. Closing her eyes, Pansy nodded and relaxed into the soothing touch. ‘Show me that I’m the centre of your world, pet.’ She patted Pansy’s bum once more before pushing her away.  
  
Pansy fell to her knees in front of Bellatrix, hissing when her beaten arse came in contact with the nubbly texture of her dragonskin boots. Looking up at her mistress, she was relieved to see that the dark, dangerous look was gone from Bellatrix’s eyes, replaced with black clouds of lust.  
  
She had just reached for Bellatrix’s robes, to roll them up, when the other woman held up her wand. With a smirk, Bellatrix Vanished her clothing and spread her legs, pointedly inviting Pansy to get to work.  
  
Smirking herself at her mistress’s impatience, Pansy leant forward, her hands settling on Bellatrix’s upper thighs. She could smell Bellatrix’s arousal as well as her own — as much as she might hate to admit it, being punished  _did_  turn her on, and Pansy squeezed her own thighs together as she pressed a kiss to Bellatrix’s bare mound.  
  
‘No teasing,’ Bellatrix said huskily, as her booted foot nudged Pansy’s legs back apart. ‘And none for you, my bad girl.’  
  
With a frustrated growl, Pansy moved her left hand up to Bellatrix’s pussy, a finger slipping inside as she licked her way down to Bellatrix’s hooded clitoris. Trying to find the right combination of finger fucking and sucking that would satisfy her mistress, Pansy swirled her tongue around Bellatrix’s clit as another finger joined the first.  
  
Bellatrix wasn’t in the mood for anything but fast and rough, and soon she was humping her pet’s face, rubbing her wet folds against Pansy’s eager mouth and fucking herself on Pansy’s fingers. One of her hands snaked into Pansy’s hair, pulling the girl’s face into her cunt even more, and she groaned as her orgasm neared. Spanking Pansy and having the girl writhing in pain on her lap had gotten her close, and now her pet’s mouth and her own movements brought Bellatrix even closer to the edge.  
  
She cried out, suddenly, wordlessly, her whole body convulsing with the force of her climax, and Pansy slowed her fingers and tongue, providing just enough stimulation to prolong Bellatrix’s orgasm without over-sensitising her. It was a delicate balance, but she had had plenty of practise. Pansy’s own clitoris was crying out for attention at this point, but she did her best to ignore it, not wanting to anger her mistress yet again.  
  
‘Good girl,’ Bellatrix panted finally, when her climax had played out. Pansy leant back on her hands, trying to get some of her weight off her swollen arse, her thighs still obediently spread. She whimpered, tilting her hips up suggestively, and Bellatrix laughed. ‘None for you tonight. Bedtime, pet.’  
  
Huffing out her disappointment in a loud sigh, Pansy stood and followed Bellatrix as the other woman made her way towards their bed. She had thought Bellatrix would be reasonable; she had come, after all,  _and_ punished Pansy for looking at Draco, so why wasn’t she letting Pansy get off? Well, Pansy knew why — restricting her orgasms was one of Bellatrix’s favourite ways to control her. She hated it, but couldn’t deny that it did make her more obedient.  
  
Thoroughly disgruntled, Pansy didn’t notice when Bellatrix turned back towards her, an annoyed look in her eyes. ‘Do you need punished  _again,_ Pansy?’ she asked darkly, ‘you know I don’t like when you act like a spoiled brat.’  
  
_I never learn._  ‘No, Mistress,’ Pansy said quickly, trying to back-pedal from her mistake. ‘I’m sorry, Bellatrix.’  
  
Kicking off her boots, Bellatrix climbed into bed. ‘You’ll learn someday, pet,’ she said, as if she had read Pansy’s mind. ‘Until you do, I’ll keep punishing you, because I only have the best.’ She laughed wickedly. ‘And because I like hurting you, Pansy.’

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in January 2011.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
